


A Stupid Thing To Do

by Sonicmeriver (Lakela)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, implied Abby / Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/pseuds/Sonicmeriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just an excuse (and not a very good one at that) for the eye-candy that is Magnus/Abby. I'm afraid I can't sell it as anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stupid Thing To Do

It’s been 6 months and 12 days since Will got infected.

6 months and 10 days since he slipped into a coma.

Abby feels like she’ll go crazy pacing the Sanctuary halls. Going to see Magnus in her lab doesn’t help. Magnus spends all her hours there, trying to find the cure, and Abby can tell, every time she visits, how her eyes look a little less bright. A little less hopeful.

And Abby can’t have that. So she paces some more.

Air. She needs air.

6 months and 12 days since Will got infected is the day Abby does something stupid.

It’s not like she meant to get run over by a car, at least she doesn’t think so. But the boys both seem to think it was her fault. Henry’s been scolding her all the way back to the Sanctuary. He was the one who found her in the hospital.

“No major injuries, you’re free to go,” he says. “But dude, don’t scare us like that ever again! We’ve been looking for you all day, only to find you had jumped under a car!”

She nods numbly and follows him into the van. She doesn’t protest when Henry makes her go to bed.

“You need rest,” he says.

She drinks the tea that Big Guy brings her, along with some painkillers. She doesn’t think she’s in pain, not the kind of pain painkillers can rid of, but she takes them anyway.

A couple of hours later, it’s Magnus who walks through her door.

It’s the first time she’s seen her out of the lab since the accident.

“May I?” the woman asks, the door only half open.

Abby nods and she comes in, closing the door behind her. She approaches Abby slowly, like’s she’s getting ready to say something; false words of hope, probably, or more scolding for her recklessness.

But Magnus doesn’t say anything; she gets closer until she reaches Abby’s bed, and then sits down in a corner. She takes Abby’s hand into her own, bringing it to rest on her lap, a thumb softly running over it.

The gesture is so small, so earnest, that it takes Abby by surprise and she can’t stop the tears that suddenly well up in her eyes. She hasn’t cried since the day Will fell into the coma, not a single tear, but now that she’s started, she doesn’t know how to stop.

Magnus shifts slightly so that she can take Abby into her arms and Abby holds on tight, as she struggles to breathe through the tears.

“Let it go,” Magnus whispers. “You can’t keep doing that to yourself. It won’t do either of you any good.”

“I miss him,” Abby says. Hearing the words out loud only makes her cry harder.

“I know, I know,” Magnus rocks her against her chest into a calming rhythm. “I miss him, too.”

It suddenly hits Abby that this is true. That Magnus probably misses Will as much as she does, and this is somehow a comforting thought.

Magnus places a soft kiss on Abby’s temple, still rocking her, and Abby closes her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. She feels Magnus hands running through her hair, her warm breath against the skin of her neck, and lets herself be lulled into the soothing pace.

Eventually, Abby shifts her head so that she’s looking into Magnus’ eyes, Magnus hand still tangled in her hair. She needs to ask, to know she’s not alone.

“You love him too, don’t you?”

Magnus frowns a little, but then she reads into Abby’s eyes what she’s really asking her and relaxes. She nods.

That’s when Abby does the second stupid thing of the day. She presses her lips against Magnus. It’s only for a brief moment but it feels…

It feels.

She pulls back to see surprise and concern all written across Magnus’ features. She doesn’t want her concern, she just wants to feel so she does it again, pressing a little harder.

It shocks her to realize Magnus isn’t pulling away. She’s not exactly responding, but she’s there, frozen in place as Abby’s lips press against her in increasing urgency.

When Abby’s hand softly reaches the side of Magnus’ face, to bring her closer, the older woman’s mouth finally opens to let her in. And then they’re kissing. Really kissing. She’s kissing Helen Magnus. And it feels wrong and right and the only real thing that she has felt in months.

She doesn’t know exactly when her hands take the liberty to roam over the other woman’s body, but she can’t help pressing herself closer, a hand kneading over Magnus’ leather clad breasts. A soft moan escapes the other woman’s throat that sends shivers through Abby’s body.

And then, as if by unspoken agreement, they both stop moving. Their foreheads pressed together, their hands still in the most inappropriate places, but both still. Just breathing.

“Well, that was a stupid thing to do,” Abby breathes softly, slowly pulling back.

Magnus laughs. Her laugh is infectious and she can’t help smiling herself. “I do dare say it wasn’t our most clear thinking moment, no.”

“Still, I don’t…” Magnus stops her by putting a finger on her lips, shaking her head.

“Try to get some rest, eh? You need it. We both do.”

And with that, she leaves the room. Abby already misses her warmth.

*

Abby shifts and twists all night long.

She’s not allowed to leave her bedroom at night anymore, doctor’s orders, but physically being in bed doesn’t help at all, either.

It’s been a full week since Magnus came into her room, and aside from the new ‘staying in bed at night’ rule, things haven’t changed at all. She still roams the halls during the day, and Magnus still spends 24/7 in the lab.  Well, not 24/7 as Abby made her promise she’d follow her own rules and would get some rest during the night.

She knows Magnus is at least trying to keep her promise. Her room is just above Abby’s, and she can hear her go into her bedroom every night. It’s strangely comforting to know that Magnus is trying, too. That there is someone out there who understands.

On impulse, she gets out of bed. Her bare feet walk the cold halls of the Sanctuary. “No more roaming the halls at night,” Magnus had told her, “Do you promise?”

But she isn’t roaming, no. She knows exactly where she’s going, even if she doesn’t really know why.

She knocks softly on the door and waits for an answer, forgetting to breathe for a moment.

“Come in,” a voice says.

She opens the door warily; she doesn’t know what she’s doing here, only that it felt right. But now that she’s here she realizes she needs to say something, explain herself. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

She can feel Magnus eyes studying her.

“I…” she says, and still doesn’t know how to continue. “I know it’s very late… I heard you come back and I just…”

“I know why you’re here, Abby,” the other woman says. “There’s no need to apology, nor are any excuses required. Come in.”

She does.

Magnus shifts in her large bed, and pulls up the duvet, making room for her.

Abby slips inside - Is this what she’s here for? - and lets Magnus wrap her arms around her.

“Thank you,” Abby whispers.

“Shh, sleep now,” Magnus says into her ear.

And she does.

*

It becomes a routine. She waits for Magnus to go into her bedroom and a few minutes later knocks on her door.

It’s always “Come in,” and Magnus has already shifted to a side of the bed.

They never talk and Abby is grateful for that, she wouldn’t know what to say. She just crawls into bed next to Magnus, and is always relieved when the other woman shifts closer to her and wraps her in her arms. She always does it, but Abby is always afraid of the day she won’t.

Sometimes Abby cries in her arms, but usually she just breathes, as if she hadn’t been able to breathe all day, as if this was the only moment of the day she could do so, and eventually she falls asleep.

In the morning when she wakes up, Magnus is never there; she’s already working away at the lab. But knowing that she’ll be welcomed the next night gives Abby comfort, and she stays in bed for a while longer.

Until she can’t stay there any longer and the pacing recommences.

*

It’s been 10 months and 24 days since Will got infected.

10 months and 22 days since he slipped into a coma.

Like every night, Abby listens closely for any signs that Magnus is already in her bedroom. She hears none. Not the door creaking as it’s opened. Not her heels clicking against the tiled floor before she takes them off. Nor the bit of Bach or Shubert that sometimes greet her when she goes to the woman’s room; she likes to think Magnus puts the music on just to let Abby know she’s there.

But there’s nothing tonight, no sounds to alert her of the woman’s presence; so she stays in her own bedroom, eyes wide open, and waits for sunrise.

The following day isn’t any different. She paces, Magnus works.

When night comes, however, she hears Magnus’ door opening and her heels on the floor. She wonders whether she’ll be welcomed today or if she should give Magnus some space. When the music starts playing, however, she decides it’s worth the risk.

She knocks softly on the door and waits for an answer.

The music stops.

“Abby.”

She opens the door slightly; this is not their usual routine. Magnus is not lying on the bed, but sitting up, fully dressed rather than in her silk pajamas. She stares at Abby intently, like she’s not looking at her at all but beyond her, and Abby doesn’t dare come in.

“I’ve done it,” Magnus finally says.

“What?”

“I believe I’ve found the cure.”

Abby’s heart freezes. She doesn’t know what to say. She realizes with a shock that she had almost given up hope.

“I believe I’ve found the cure,” Magnus says again. “I monitored him all through last night, he’s getting better.”

“He’s coming back?” Abby finally says, her voice shaking.

“Yes,” Magnus confirms and her eyes well up. Abby has never seen Magnus cry before.

“Oh, Magnus,” Abby comes in and takes the woman’s hands into her own. “You did it.”

Magnus smiles through her tears and Abby smiles back.

“It’ll still be weeks before he wakes up, you understand.” Abby nods. “But the infection is under remission.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

Magnus leads her to the room where Will is being monitored. She talks her through the procedures she’s done to him, shows her how the parasitic cells are in remission, how his condition is improving.

Abby sits on the chair next to Will, his hand in hers, and listens to Magnus talk.

It will all be ok, she thinks.

The next thing she knows, Magnus is covering her with a blanket.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she says. “You looked like you could use the rest.”

“What time is it?” Abby asks groggily.

“Still a few hours until sunrise. You can stay here if you want, but I think you’ll be better off in a proper bed.”

Abby nods and takes the hand Magnus is offering to help her up.

When they get in the elevator, she waits for Magnus to push the buttons and is relieved when she only pushes the one. Abby follows her out of the elevator and only hesitates a little when Magnus goes into her room. Abby’s breath catches in her throat the moment Magnus turns around to face her. She looks different, her eyes darker and more intense.

It scares Abby and it fascinates her in equal measures. All the magnificence that is Magnus focused on her.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Magnus asks, her voice rougher than usual.

Abby nods. She may not be the smartest crayon in the box around here, surrounded by actual geniuses, but she’s not stupid either. She knows what she wants.

Magnus takes a step towards her. “You’re certain.”

It’s not exactly a question. Rather than replying, Abby takes the last step that brings them together.

Kissing Magnus is unlike anything she’s ever experienced before.

It’s not because she’s a woman, although granted her experience in the field is limited to a few drunken kisses with friends. No, it’s more than that. Magnus is mystery and intensity, she’s years of secrecy and wisdom, she’s passion and detachment, she’s Will’s boss and closest friend, she’s the woman who saved her, and at this very moment, she’s someone who wants her, completely. There’s no mistaking the hunger in her eyes, every time their mouth part to breathe.

And making love to Helen Magnus is not something Abby will ever forget.

How Abby’s clothes are the first to get discarded, as Magnus explores her body against the wall as if Abby was the interesting one. How it’s mouth and tongue and teeth everywhere, leaving marks that Abby will later wear proudly. How Magnus isn’t satisfied until she’s made Abby come (twice) against the wall.

How Abby’s breath catches when Magnus undresses for her and for one embarrassing moment she thinks she might actually cry. How overwhelmingly grateful she feels. Because Will is coming back. Because this woman did it. Because this woman wants her.

No, even though they both know this will be a onetime thing, making love to Helen Magnus is not something Abby will ever forget.

Hours later, Magnus breathes Abby’s name when she makes her come one last time and as she rides out the last waves of her orgasm beneath her, Abby thinks Magnus has never looked more beautiful. Abby has the overwhelming ridiculous urge to tell her she loves her, but whispers “Helen,” instead.

In response, Magnus... _Helen_ catches Abby’s lips with her own and pulls her down into a long, slow, deep kiss. They fall asleep, naked and sticky and tangled together.

When Abby wakes up, she’s not surprised to find herself alone.

She closes her eyes and stays a little longer, knowing this will be her last night in this bed.

*


End file.
